


Tone down the cheap perfume

by suzakukills



Series: Finally found each other [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzakukills/pseuds/suzakukills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is it about his scent that riles you up this much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tone down the cheap perfume

It’s not as if Nijimura has a developed sense of smell. If anything, he’s the type that once drank bad milk because he didn’t catch on the weird odor coming from it. 

Haizaki would often mock him for the incident and everytime he poured milk in his cereal, the delinquent would shout from the couch “Hey, you sure you don’t need me to smell it?,” and a roaring laughter would fill their apartment.

Then why is it that he was able to tell when Haizaki slipped inside the bed, after him, even when his eyes were closed. Or how he’d turn around to find him creeping slowly to pounce him as he buried his face in paperwork. 

That distinct, and intoxicating, fragrance that announced his presence even before he had a chance to speak. 

The first time it happened he looked back at him and asked him to  _fuckin’ tone down the cheap perfume_. Haizaki simply scowled and told him that he wasn’t wearing any, then turned around to go into his room and muttered about how Nijimura was losing it.

It never went away from then on. When he would throw his arms around Nijimura, as he typed away in the computer, or when he told him to take one of his dress-shirts because he was running late for work and couldn’t find the one he wanted. Even that, freshly washed, smelled of him. 

It smelled of youth. Crazy, right? It was like the memory of your sloppy first kiss, or the first time your hand crept up your lover’s thigh. It smelled of salt, sweat and something stronger. Could you even use such things to describe it? But that was what Nijimura felt at first. Then it somehow morphed into reminding him of drunken nights sharing a futon and Haizaki’s bangs falling on his face as he climbed on top of him. Or the way his tongue licked his neck and bit down on his throat. 

Nijimura was getting tired of it frankly, it was too distracting. It was as if he didn’t even need to seduce him, the moment he walked in the room and got too close he just felt the urge to push him down on the floor and take him. 

Days like these were specially worst. He would come back from work, with a blank look on his face and a dirtied face, obvious to him he didn’t bother to shower before heading here. When he was dirty, the scent was even more unbearable.

"Yo," Haizaki spat and walked past Nijimura, who was sitting in the couch reading some ancient book his father had given him years and years ago.

He didn’t look up from it, no more than a discrete peek at his state. It hit him that looking at him wasn’t necessary, as he breathed in and he was controlled by the need of kissing him.

He put down the book and followed him into the bathroom. Haizaki was too distraught to notice him, he began to take off his clothes and let the water run. 

The touch of Nijimura’s cold hands on his waist were like a wake up call, he elbowed him -out of pure instinct- and turned around. Bad call. He could see the dark eyes fill up with anger as his perpetual scowl returned and his lip curved to the side, upwardly.

"Don’t scare me like that," Haizaki mumbled and once Nijimura stood straight up after the blow, he pulled him close to him. Glueing their hips together. 

There they stood. Haizaki naked and Nijimura fully clothed, yet to the older man it felt like he was the one vulnerable, as pale hands roamed his body freely and began to undo his pants and shirt, he sniffed his neck.

"Fuck, it’s good," he said, under his breath and pulled Haizaki’s hair back so he’d leave his neck exposed. He breathed in again and felt himself shiver.

"Are you smelling me? You pervert," the voice wasn’t accusing, but Nijimura couldn’t help but feel embarrased. He let him go and tried to step back but the hands on his waist weren’t ready to let go.

"I knew you were a pervert," his grey eyes taunting him as he pulled down his pants completely and kneeled.

The sound of the water running suffocated the moans coming from the black haired man’s lips as  Haizaki stroked him and licked him. He stumbled back, looking for support and he opened his eyes to locate the shower ready for them to jump in.

His right hand pulled on the silver mess of hair in front of him, and as much as he hated to stop him, he brought him up to his feet so they could walk inside the shower. 

The water hit them both, cold and merciless. As Nijimura attempted to tamper with it, he felt the rugged hands go up his thighs and holding him firmly in place. He looked down to find him on his knees, again, and licking his lips -as if savoring himself.

"Hey, switch places with me, the damn water keeps getting in my eyes," his voice barely audible in there, but Nijimura nodded and held on to the metal handle they’d installed in there as Haizaki  moved away from the water’s reach.

"I hate your guts," the dark haired man screamed and clung tighter to the handle, as he felt him take all of him inside his mouth, his teeth scraping him lightly.

"Hey, hey, the teeth," he pushed his face back and breathed rapidly. "Beggers can’t be choosers now stop moving," Nijimura’s hand moved to push the wet bangs out of his face so he could see him.

"Now I remember why we put this in here," he mumbled and threw his head back as the man on his knees sucked lightly on the head before wrapping his hand around the base of his cock.

 What followed next, made Nijimura wish he’d put up two of those damn things.  _Oh just great, another fucking memory to add to that idiot’s scent_.


End file.
